This invention relates to methyl-thio-2-methyl-2-pentenoate derivatives which are defined according to one of the structures: ##STR3## (representative of cis and/or trans isomers) wherein the wavy lines represent moieties juxtaposed around the carbon-carbon double bond, and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or enhance) aromas to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Warm fruity, bready, yeast-like, strawberry-like fragrance nuances are desirable in perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Thioesters in particular are well known for use in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials. Thus, thioesters for use in the flavoring of foodstuffs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,370 wherein compounds having the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl or alkenyl, for example, allyl thiopropionate having the structure: ##STR5## are disclosed as being useful for meaty flavors.
Unsaturated alkenoic acid esters (containing the oxygen rather than the sulfur atom) are also known in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including strawberry fragrances and strawberry flavored foodstuffs, for example, those disclosed in United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 3,931,293, for example, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and corresponding trans isomers and mixtures of same having a high "cis" isomer content.
Furthermore, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl-2-methyl-3,4-pentadienoates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,823 to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the berry, chamomile, wormwood, apple and/or pineapple notes of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the compounds of our invention, the methyl-thio-2-methyl-2-pentenoates as related to the use of same in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.